Remote or extension wrenches are commonly used to gain access to hard to access work pieces in a vehicle or other workspace. Remote wrenches include an input on a first end for receiving torque from a tool, e.g., a ratchet or torque wrench, and an output on an opposing second end for transferring the torque to the work piece (e.g., nut or bolt) in the hard to access area. The input and output are typically operably coupled by a chain-and-sprocket system or gear train to transfer the torque between the input and output, effectively connecting the tool to the work piece via the remote wrench.
Conventional remote wrenches include two-piece, clamshell housings defining a cavity, wherein the chain and sprocket system or gear train is disposed. These two pieces are then coupled together, such as with fasteners or adhesive. With such clamshell configurations, however, the remote wrench has seams dissecting the housing where the two pieces are coupled together. These seams create a weak area in the housing where the housing can fail due to torsion or torque applied between the tool and a work piece, for example, where the housing pieces separate and the tool fails. Such failure is especially common when the remote wrench is used with longer sockets and adapters that impose “off plane” loading to the housing.